Gambling
Quoting the RuneScape Wiki: As a general rule, there are two types of players when gambling occurs: the host, or player that offers a deal, takes the bet, and makes the event occur, and the "player" or "gamer", who places the bet. Odds almost always favour the host, who can make millions off of lost bets. The host is at risk to lose slightly less than the gamer should the gamer win. although the player/gamer is often put at even more risk through the dangers of a scam. The vast majority of gambling takes place either at the Gambling Arena(::gamble) or the Duel Arena(::stake). Players should be warned: gambling is a risky activity that will often end up costing a player money. In addition, Also, gambling is often an easy way for hosts to scam players. Should you decide to take a host up on their offer, consult this guide and take certain precautions to avoid being scammed or tricked. And, of course, keep in mind you're breaking the game rules and are subject to penalties inposed on you. It is always best not to risk your money at all. Types of gambling Officially sanctioned methods of gambling Staking Members can stake an unlimited amount of wealth, the odds of winning are 1:1. Host Rules/FlowerPoker/Dicing Here are the rules of Gambling in HydrScape please read them throughly and if you are caught breaking any of those rules you will be punished. 1.Do not Pre-Roll, that's unfair and is classed as scamming, which is against the rules of HydraScape. 2.Do not encourage other players to gamble, if they dont want to that will result in a ban. 3.Always pay what you owe, do not fail to pay debts or you will be permanently banned. 4.Do not gamble items you have bought in the donator shop. Dicing 55x2 A pretty simle game, and here are the rules of it. 1.if the host rolls higher than 55 he will double the amount that the Player paid. 2.If the host rolls lower than 55 the players loses and the host keeps the money. BlackJack: To be Edited later. Flower Poker Here is how you play FlowerPoker: Both the host and the user will plant 5 plants each. 1.If you match 2 colors thats a pair of two aka 1p 2.if you match 3 colors thats a pair of three aka oak 3.if you get a pair and oak thats a fullhouse! 4.if the host gets 2p and the user gets oak they will have to replant/replay. 5.if the host or the user plants a black flower or a white flower they will have to replant/replay. 6.all the GGambling and host rules apply. Hot or Cold: Here is how you play Hot or Cold: You place a bet with the host and you say 'Hot' or 'Cold', The host will plant a flower chosen at random which will appear on the ground when mitrhil seeds are used. Red, Yellow and Orange are Hot flowers. Purple, Blue, Light, Triple Colored are Cold. If Triple-Colored Red, Yellow and Blue are planted, The Host Wins!. if the Host plants White or Black no one wins and the host will have to replant. How do I avoid being scammed: 1.Always Record Your bets. 2.Try to bet with a trusted host. 3.Avoid dicing with people that put you under pressure to gamble. 4.if you are betting with an untrusted host please call a Staff Member as a MiddleMan